1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an information distribution system including an information management server and a terminal connected to the server where the server can distribute to the terminal emergency information to inform a disaster or incident which occurred.
Specifically, for example, an information management server (controlling base station) which can select/extract the terminal (information receiving section) of the distribution destination to which the emergency information is to be distributed, and which can distribute the emergency information to the selected/extracted terminal, or an information management server (IP telephone connection apparatus) which can send a message of the emergency information to a pre-registered e-mail address linked with the distribution to the terminal are proposed for the information distribution system (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-100978 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-363711).
Also, a method is proposed where a plurality of terminals are divided into a plurality of groups and communication frequency band is changed between communication within each group and communication among the groups (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-308599).
Also an information distribution system is proposed where measuring instruments such as an emergency bell, security door sensor, or security sensor can detect an occurrence of disaster or incident (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-206328).
However, as for the invention shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-100978 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-363711, since the information management server distributes the emergency information to each terminal, the information management server is essential to the system and there is a problem of a burden of cost when the system is constructed. Also, since the information management server manages and distributes the information, there is a problem that the server is burdened.
Also, as for the invention shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-308599 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-206328, the problems of a burden of cost when the system is constructed and a burden on the server cannot be solved.